Change
by KatieCullen96
Summary: Bella is famous country singer Taylor Swift. she wants to be normal so she goes to live with her dad. what happens when she meets Edward Cullen. All Human i think
1. Chapter 1

Taylor

BPOV

My name is Bella Swan and I was sixteen when I was "discovered." my mom, Renee, and I just got back from the salon. I wasn't fitting in at school so I decided to dye my hair blond. We decided to stop and eat at our favorite restaurant on the way. It was karaoke night. My mom made me sing. I sang my favorite song. _Jesus Take the Wheel _By: Carrie Underwood. I sang my heart out and when I got off the stage this guy, who is now my manager, told me I had a great voice. He gave me his card and I ended up going to Nashville.

I kept my hair blond and my manager gave me an alias. Taylor Swift. Yep, I am a world wide famous country singer and after a year and a half I am sick of it. One day, when I finally got the courage. I went to my managers office. "Cal, I am sick and tired of this. I am tired of not having regular classes, actual friends, a normal life! Can I please take a year off?" surprisingly he agreed, but he had conditions. "You have to have a few concerts. Not many, a few press things, and interviews. Not much." he kept saying not much, so I had a feeling that meant a lot.

But this was the only chance I was going to get. So I quickly agreed. Later that day I got all of the blond out of my hair and got it back to my original mahogany color. I ended up moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie.

Tomorrow is my first day of school since I was sixteen. I am a nervous wreck. Why am I so nervous, I am Taylor Swift for crying out loud. I shouldn't be afraid of going to a new school. I think I am going crazy.

The next day came all too soon. I woke up early because I really didn't sleep, got dressed, and got into my new car. (53 Chevy, but still new to me) I got to school. I stayed in front of the doors to the main office forever. I finally walked in and ran into my destiny.

**

* * *

I wrote this because I got bored. (if you haven't noticed I get bored a lot) what do you think. And what do you think about the title. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

BPOV

I walked right into one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen. He made Taylor Lautner look ugly (not really Taylor is way hotter than Rob) he had emerald eyes and messy bronze hair. He was amazing. I didn't say anything I just stared. He cleared his throat and I snapped out of my trance. "Oh I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. Dang. I have never stuttered in front of anybody. Weird. He chuckled. "Don't worry about it." he said. "I feel like I have seen you somewhere before." he said looking me over. Uh oh. I lied as smoothly as I could. "I used to visit my dad in the summer. Maybe you've seen me around town." he didn't looked entirely convinced, but he nodded and walked towards the door. "So maybe I'll see you around." he called over his shoulder.

"I hope so." I said under my breath. I think he heard though because I heard him laugh. I felt myself blush. Dang! I haven't blushed in years. I heard the bell ring and I quickly got my schedule and went to my next class.

I was so happy when lunch came. I get to see him again. I don't even know his name or anything about him for that matter. I ended up sitting with some girl that was in my English class. Her name was Angela, I think. We just had a little small talk until he came in. he was with four other people. "Hey, um who are those kids?" I asked Angela. She barely glanced at them before answering. "The Cullens and the Hales. They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The girl with the black hair is Alice Cullen and the she is with Jasper Hale, the blond. The other blond is Rosalie. Her and Jasper are twins. Rosalie is with the big guy, Emmett. And last but definitely not least is Edward Cullen. Completely gorgeous, but he doesn't date."

I barely heard all of the other names. I just remember Edward. He noticed me staring and gave me a crooked smile. I blushed and sank back in my chair. Lunch passed quickly after that. When the bell rang I headed off to my last class.

My last class was Biology. My teacher handed me my books and sent me to a desk at the back of the room. There was nobody sitting there. Then the bell rang. Yes! I didn't have a lab partner. I was good at this subject and I didn't need somebody holding me back. I was celebrating too soon. Somebody walked into class late. Edward. The seat next to me was the only one left. Oh crap! "Mr. Cullen, you're late." Mr. Banner said disapprovingly, but unsurprised.

"Sorry Mr. B, I was trying to find out what class this girl I met was in so I could switch, but it doesn't look like I am going to have to now." he said smirking at me. (Not sure if that made complete sense.) I blushed and looked at my book, hoping that he wouldn't talk to me when he sat down. It was a vain hope. "Hi" he said even though the teacher was a still glaring at him for interrupting his lesson. I just looked up and smiled. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day.

"I still think I've seen you somewhere before, and not here." Edward continued. The teacher cleared his throat. "Mr. Cullen if you're done harassing Miss Swan can you please start your assignment." Edward saluted the teacher and added a Yes sir!

At the end. Edward and I finished the assignment in a matter of minutes. I tried to ignore him after that but it was hard since he was staring! I finally turned to him. "What?" I asked. He turned his head to he side like a dog does when they are listening to a high pitched sound. "I'm going to figure where I have seen you if it's the last thing I do."

Oh crap. I didn't think I was going to have any problems like that. At least not right away. I shrugged. "Whatever." I pulled out my song book. I had a new song that I was working. It was pretty much why I decided to move here. I just wanted to fit in.

_"A Place In This World"_

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

I was so busy trying to finish the song that I didn't notice Edward looking over my shoulder. "Nice. How does the rhythm go?" I hesitated. What if I, I mean Taylor, sang this and he heard it. Oh well. He's already seen it. I tapped out the beat with my pencil. "You think you could sing it?" he asked. I noticed that the room had gone quiet. I'm not entirely sure if it was because the infamous Edward Cullen was talking to me or because the infamous Edward Cullen wanted me to sing. Either way I couldn't sing. I am pretty sure everybody in the room would know who I was then. "Uh" I didn't have time to say anything else because the bell rang.

**

* * *

So what do you think. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

***Thanks*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Pictures

BPOV

I practically ran to my truck. I had to get away from this (possible) threat of being exposed. Why did he ask me to sing? Does he know? If he does why didn't he just shout it out? Or does he want something? I'm giving myself a headache. Before I could even unlock my door my phone rang. "Hello"

"Taylor?" an all too familiar voice asked. "What do you want Joe?" I asked. I have hated him since he hit on me and then I caught him making out with Demi. "Somebody is in a bad mood today. What happened. Did you look at yourself in the mirror again?" he teased. "Actually I was in a fantastic mood until you called. You seem to bring out the worst in people." I retorted. I turned to face the school and I saw Edward coming towards me. "what do you want. I don't have time for your games."

Joe just laughed. "Well I just thought you should know what are managers have come up with this time. Have you looked at the most recent _People?" _Crap what have they done this time. Oh and Edward was standing in front of me waiting. Rather impatiently I might add. "It says that we are dating." I hung up without giving him a reply. That was mostly because Edward took the phone out of my hand. "Hey." I shouted. "Hey to you too." he said with a wicked grin. I couldn't look at him without getting sidetracked. I turned and started to unlock my truck. "So any reason you took my phone away from me?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor, actually. It looked like that call put you in a bad mood." he said. I opened my door and he closed it. This guy was getting really annoying. "If I am in such a bad mood then why did you come over here to talk to me?" I asked agitated. He leaned in towards me. "I'm willing to take chances with you." he whispered in my hear. If I didn't get away from him soon I would start hyperventilating. Wow I sure I have a lot more confidence when I am playing Taylor. "And you didn't answer my question."

I knew exactly what he was talking about but I decided to play dumb. "What question?" I asked trying to get around him. He just moved closer to me. I didn't think that was possible. "Sing for me." Edward said. "I'd rather not." I said coldly. Edward looked like he was about to argue when my phone rang again. "Joe Jonas?" Edward said raising an eyebrow. I've always wanted to know how to do that. "Inside joke." I mumbled snatching my phone away from him. "What?" I snapped.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold up what's with the attitude?" Joe asked even though I know that he knew the answer. "Let's see. The fact that Cal and Max are best buds and make up stuff about us all the time." Edward looked at me, clearly confused. And he should be. He shouldn't even be listening. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something when his sister, Alice, came running up to him. She started talking a mile a minute. "Edward, Rose said to get your ass in the car or give her the keys and you can walk home. Oh and you will not guess who Taylor Swift is dating. Joe Jonas!"

Damn it. "Looks like somebody's already seen the magazine." Joe said and I could tell he was smirking. "You know Taylor would never date Joe. He is a selfish, immature jerk. And those stupid Purity rings are so fake. The only one that is a virgin is Frankie." I told Alice. She looked shocked and Joe was stuttering. "Now if you don't mind." I said finally able to get around him. I hung up my phone and started my car.

I got home and called my best friend. And not who you think. It's not Miley Cyrus or Kellie Pickler. It was actually Hilary Duff. **(IDK why. I couldn't think of anybody else) **She is the only one that knows why I am taking a year off and who I really am. After I told her everything she started laughing. "You and Joe dating! Who would believe that!" She said between giggles. "Well I met somebody today who has. And he has a weird brother who's- MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!" I practically shouted into the phone. A Volvo had just pulled into the house next to us. All of the Cullens got out. Rose and Emmett were making googly eyes at each other. Alice was still looking at the People with Jasper trailing behind her.

Last was Edward. While he was walking to his house he glanced up at my window. I don't think he saw me so I took a picture of him with my phone and then-just in case- ducked. "Hil, that weird guy is also gorgeous. I am sending you a picture as we speak." I told her glancing back at Edward. He was looking right in the window now and he had his phone up to his ear. "Oh. My. God." Hilary screamed. Then my home phone rang. "Gotta go." I said quickly before running down the stairs. "Hello."

"Why were you taking pictures of me?" a musical voice asked. "I was not!" I said a little to quickly. That just proved I was lying. "I don't mind really. If you tell me next I'll pose for you. That is if I can take pictures of you." he said sounding very amused. I decided to play along. "I'll get my camera."

"Okay meet me outside." what. Come on! I thought he would back out! Oh well I was in this deep I might as well have fun with it. I grabbed my camera and headed out the door.

Edward was leaning over the fence that separated our houses. "Well are you coming over or not?" I asked. He just laughed and turned around. I didn't know what he was doing. He jumped, or tried to jump, over the fence. He would've made it if his pants wouldn't have got hung on it. He ended up dangling from the fence with his pants pulled halfway down. Even though I was having hysterics I managed to take a few pictures. "If you're done, would you mind getting me down. I nodded laughing a little along the way. When I got him unstuck he fell to the ground with a _thud! _I couldn't help but start laughing again.

"Haha very funny. Now delete those pictures." he thought I was going to do that. I hadn't even started. "No way dude. I am going to hold this over you for the rest of your life." Edward glowered and crouched. Like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. I was the mouse. I backed up glaring at him. He stepped closer and I started running. I hadn't made it far when he tackled me. "Now are you going to delete those pictures." I nodded. He didn't move though. We both froze when we heard somebody say, "Edward?"

**

* * *

Please review. I have been so bored. This is all I could think of. REVIEW**

***Thanks***


	4. Authors Note

Okay there are a few things y'all might want to know

1.I have another pole. Which story should I update soonest. What that really means is which one is your favorite. Vote on my page Please.

you review I will send you a teaser of the next chapter.

I think that's all. Oh if you have subscribed to more than one of my stories this is going to be on all of them. Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

Edward jumped off me and tried to pull up his pants at the same time. He ended up falling on me. I would've laughed if it didn't hurt so much. He got up and actually got his pants pulled up. I stayed where I was looking to see who had called Edwards name. There was a guy who looked like he was in his late thirties with pale blond hair. I'm assuming that it was Edward father, Dr. Cullen. He cleared his throat and motioned towards me. "Oh" Edward said and quickly held out his hand to help me up. "So is anybody going to tell me what all that was about?" he asked in an eerily calm voice. Edward was stuttering so I took the situation over. "Well Edward was coming over and he decided to jump the fence and his pants kind of fell off."

"And how did you two get over here when the fence is way over there?" Dr. Cullen asked pointing. "Well, uh, I was kind of making fun of him and he got mad and sort of forgot to pull his jeans up when he started um chasing me." I said and I could feel all of the blood rushing to my face. Dr. Cullen nodded, though he didn't seem convinced. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Edward finally got the balls to speak. "Uh well I should get going. I'll see you at school." I nodded. "It was nice to meet you." Dr. Culled said. "And Edward use the gate!"

I laughed at that but they didn't hear. I quickly went back inside my house. I had to keep myself busy or my mind would wander to the gorgeous boy next door. I washed the dishes from breakfast, did my homework, and did the laundry. It took all of two hours. Charlie would be home soon so I decided to start making dinner. I chose to make spaghetti. It was quick and easy.

When it was almost finished I went upstairs to unpack the last of my things. While I was unpacking everything I glanced out my window. Oh. My. God. I could see Edward's room from my window. This wasn't going to end well. Edward was in his room playing a guitar. Come on! Did this guy have any flaws? I must've been staring for a long time because the next thing I know I hear Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the driveway. I ran down the stairs and tripped. I said a very loud curse when I landed. "Whoa Bells I've never heard you use that one before." he said with a chuckle. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Dinner's on the stove." I told him before turning and walking back up the stairs. "Your not eating?" Charlie asked in concerned father mode.

"I already ate." I lied. The truth was that I wanted to see if Edward is still in his room. He was still in his room playing his guitar. I noticed that his window was open. I wanted to here him so I silently slid mine open. Ah how I hate irony. He was playing the base part of _Fearless. _I couldn't help it I started laughing. Edwards eyes snapped up and met mine. I stopped laughing immediately. We stared at each other for what felt like hours though it was probably just minutes. When I finally broke our little stare down an awkward silence engulfed us. I finally decided to speak. "So you actually listen to Taylor Swift?" I asked in an what I was hoping an amused voice. He flushed. It was soooo cute. (in a very manly way)

"Uh well m-my sister listens to her all the time so I guess uh well." he turned a darker shade of red. "Aw, come on admit it. You like m-her music." damn. I almost said me. I hope Edward. Didn't notice. "If you tell anybody you will regret it." he said in a faux menacing voice. I stuck my tongue out him and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him. I went to my bed and grabbed my copy of _Dracula_. I made sure I sat at an angle where I could still see the window. I got so into the book that I jumped when somebody sat on the bed beside me.

"What the hell?" I shrieked almost falling off my bed. The only reason I didn't was because to strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up in a sitting position. I looked at him and he was grinning. "I'll repeat my question. What. The. Hell?" "I know you said no but I want you to sing for me." I tensed but quickly covered it up by rolling my eyes. "Why do you want me to sing?" he just shrugged. "I can't sing." I fibbed looking down. "I think your lying." he whispered so my father wouldn't hear. I started stuttering and my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. "Taylor! Sweetheart, I know this is your first day of 'vacation' but I have and interview set up for you. And I know you are going to agree because you love these guys. You are going to be on _The Jay Leno Show!_"

"Jay Leno!" I exclaimed completely forgetting that Edward was right next to me. "That's not all. The other special guest is Johnny Depp!" I think I literally squealed his name. I glanced over at Edward and he was covering his ears. Haha serves you right for (technically) eavesdropping on my conversation. Cal told me that I would leave tomorrow after school and be on his show Thursday. Ahh Jay Leno and Johnny Depp. I hung up with a huge grin on my face. Edward was looking at me waiting for an explanation. I ignored him and went back to my book. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" he asked covering up my book with his hands.

"Is it any of your business?" I retorted. "And plus you still haven't answered my question." "What question?" he said with a wicked grin. "What the hell are you doing in my room? In my house?" Edward just shrugged. "Fine. If you don't want me here than I'll-" he said getting off the bed. "No. no! I didn't say that I didn't want you here." _what the hell am I saying? _my inner voice shouted at me._ Kick his ass out!!!!! _I ignored that nagging. "I just want to know why you are here." he turned to face me smirking.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke. "Apparently I can't stay away from you." I didn't know what to say to that. I just bit my lip and tried to think of something to say. I didn't have to say anything because Charlie knocked on the door. "Bells?"

**

* * *

Hey thanks for all of the reviews and if I didn't send you I teaser, I AM SO SORRY I kept forgetting I will send everybody one this time so review**

***Thanks***


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

Crap, Crap, CRAP! Charlie. "Bells, what's the matter I heard screaming." Damn. Before I answered him I turned to Edward. He looked scared. It would've been funny under other circumstances. "Bed." I mouthed. "Everything's fine dad. I just got a call from Cal." I said. As soon as Edward's feet disappeared under my bed Charlie came in. "What did he want."

"Um, I have to go out of town tomorrow, uh he's making up for well everything. He uh got tickets to _the Jay Leno Show_." Charlie looked confused. I pointed towards the window. He understood that we had to take all precautions to keep my secret. "Oh, okay Bells. I guess I'll see you Saturday?" I nodded. Charlie didn't say anything else he just left. Then Edward came out of hiding. "You're going to be in L.A until Saturday?"Edward asked. He sounded disappointed. Which was weird considering we've only known each other for a few hours. I nodded. He was making me depressed.

"Well have fun." He said trying to sound enthusiastic. "Why do you sound so sad? We just met and I'm only going to be gone for a few days."

"It's just that…I like you and I have a fun time annoying you." he said with a wicked grin. "And plus I've always wanted to see California."

Edward was looking at me with the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. I couldn't resist. I sighed and grabbed my phone. He looked triumphant. "Hey Cal I have a favor. Uh can you get me an extra ticket to the show and a hotel room with two rooms? I have a friend who wants to see Taylor Swift and Johnny Depp." I said that so he knew that Edward didn't know about the secret. He sighed heavily into the phone. "Fine. Do you know what you're going to tell them about you not showing up to watch the show."

I glanced at Edward. His grin looked permanent. I couldn't disappoint that face. "Yeah thanks again."

"You better be ready right after school." I said pointing my finger at him. "If you're not I'm leaving without you."

He grinned before saluting me. "Yes Ma'am!"

The next day.

I got to school and was almost trampled by Edward's sister, Alice. "I can't believe your taking my brother to see Jay Leno, Johnny Depp, and Taylor Swift. She is my most favorite singer ever! And you haven't known Edward one day! And I would be much better company!"When she finished her rant my ears were ringing. Edward walked up to us; glaring at Alice the entire time.

"Alice, it's not like we are going to meet them. I mean we could, but there is a good chance we won't." she looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Was that a family trait or something? I'll have to see if the brother, Emmett I think, can do it too. "But if we do get to meet them I will make sure I get you an autograph. Okay?" Alice squealed and went running off.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Edward. He nodded a slight smirk on his face. "So are you all packed?"

"Yeah but I do have one question though." he hesitated.

"Shoot."

"Well does Chief Swan know you invited me?" I had to laugh at his expression. He looked terrified. I wonder what Charlie did to him. I need to find out. "Don't worry. He thinks that you are going there for some kind of interview for a private school or something. We're just dropping you off to safe Dr. and Mrs. Cullen some time." I assured him. Edward looked relieved.

The bell rang and we headed to class. Edward and I didn't talk about the trip the rest of the day because the rest of Forks thinks the same the thing that my dad does. We're just dropping Edward off at the airport to save his family the time. Only his family knew the truth.

When school was home I went home to find Edward waiting on my front porch. "Your truck is so slow." He complained. I unlocked my door and he followed me in. "I've been waiting here for at least ten minutes." He said following me up the stairs.

"Hey, it's not my fault you apparently drive like a maniac." I told him turning around and smirking. Bad idea. I can walk in heals for four hours but I can't walk backwards on a flat surface. I tripped on my carpet. Edward tried to catch me, but we both fell and landed in an awkward position. We just laid there staring at each other. That was until we heard the front door open. "Uh sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning pink. I just grinned sheepishly. At least I wasn't the only one that blushed.

"Bella, are you ready?" Charlie called from downstairs. "Yeah dad I'll be right down." I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs with Edward on my heels. Charlie raised his eyebrow when we came down together. "Uh Edward was just using the bathroom." Charlie didn't look convince but he decided to ignore it. "Um okay. Are y'all ready?" we both nodded eagerly and got into my truck. (Thank goodness I convinced Charlie not to drive the cruiser. It was bad enough that he still had on his uniform.)

An awkward silence overcame us the whole ride to the airport. Halfway through the trip I got a text from an unknown number.

_Don't 4get my autographs!! ~Alice_

I snorted and showed it to Edward. He just shook his head in mock disappointment.

_I won't how did u get my #? ~Bella_

_I have my sources ~Alice_

The rest of the ride was uneventful. When we got there Charlie stayed in the car. He had a late shift at the station. "Have fun Bella. And Edward, good luck with the interview?" it sounded like a question and he looked at me for confirmation. I nodded telling him that he got it right. "Thank you sir." Edward mumbled before he drove off.

Without thinking I grabbed Edwards hand and led him to the plane. "Ah right on time Miss Swan." The stewardess said. Kathy. She was the only one we used because she knew my secret too. It made it a whole lot easier. I just smiled and walked on the plane. I turned to Edward. His mouth was hanging open. "A private plane?" he gasped.

"Oh yeah. Cal is kinda rich."

**

* * *

**

So how was this chapter? Review if you want a teaser.

**P.S I have a knew story **_**I Just Want Revenge Is That So Wrong? **_**Please check it out.**

***Thanks***


	7. Chapter 6

_BPOV_

"Oh yeah, Cal's kinda rich." I said. It wasn't a complete lie, Cal was rich. I had to help pay for the plane even though I would be fine riding on a public plane. But no, Cal says I need the best if I want to be the best. I didn't complain after that.

I sat down and waited for Edward to do the same. He was still gawking at the plane. I cleared my throat loudly. "You know the faster you sit down the faster the plane starts moving. And the faster the plane starts moving the sooner we get to California." He sat down after I said that. When the plane was up in the air he started bouncing nervously. "You look like your sister when you do that." I informed him. Edward glanced at me but quickly turned away. I gave an exasperated sigh. "What's the matter?"

He didn't answer so I went and sat beside him. I touched his shoulder lightly so he would look at me. "I-it's nothing I-I just get nervous on planes." Edward finally told me. I have the perfect solution.

"Kathy" I called and she came from somewhere. "Um I am going to need something to help Mr. Cullen relax." I told her. She nodded. I used to have problems when I first rode on planes too so Kathy made sure that there is always something around to calm me down. It won't hurt him and it only lasts a few hours. Kathy brought the medicine to me and a glass of water.

Edward held his hand out for it expectantly. I was about to hand it to him but decided to have a little fun. Evil ain't I? "You're not allergic to anything, are you?" a look of dread crossed his face. He shook his head hesitantly. I nodded smiling while I dropped it into his hand. Edward looked down at it and then back up at me. "Edward just take it. I was only kidding. It is perfectly safe." I reassured him. He still looked wary. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, pouting slightly. "Don't you trust me?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I noticed that he was looking at me lips. I automatically stopped pouting. He still didn't take his eyes off them until I spoke again.

"Take the damn pill Edward." My voice was sharper than I intended but that didn't bother him. In fact he turned back into his old self. He grinned at me popping the pill in his mouth and taking the water from my hands.

**California**

I got off the plane practically dragging Edward off the plane. That stupid pill was still affecting him. I took three of them at one time. Wimp. I called him that dozens of times along with jackass, idiot, moron, selfish jackass, and many others. The only reason I said half of those is because Edward was funny when he was high and mad. The limo driver opened the door for us eying Edward skeptically. I just smiled and shook my head.

Halfway to the hotel Edward stuck his head out of the sunroof and yelled, "Hello Hollywood!" I couldn't take it. I started laughing almost hysterically. I let my head fall in his lap without even noticing I was laughing so hard. "You're beautiful you know." Edward whispered stroking my hair. I stopped laughing but I kept the smile on my face. "And you're high." I said sitting up. He laid his head on my shoulder. He was so close that I could feel the grin on his face. "I'm serious." He slurred which made me think he was just high.

"Uh huh sure Edward and you have the best hair I have ever seen." I said trying to change the subject. "The color is amazing. And it is so disarrayed. It's amazing." Unconsciously I ran my hands through just feeling it. His eyes closed and he sighed contently. I have to stop. I told myself. He is high he probably won't even remember it. I reluctantly pulled my hand out of his hair.

We got to the hotel and it was swarming with paparazzi. They already knew I was coming that is just great. I am so glad I didn't put my wig on.

"Reservations under Cal Umbridge." I told the receptionist. She nodded and told me my room number. I carefully led Edward to the elevator. During the ride up to our room he burst into giggles. I gave him a sidelong glance but besides that ignored him.

I opened the door and led him to one of the bedrooms and laid him down. He started to get up but I pushed him back down. "Stay you need to get some rest why this stuff wears off." I told him. He was already nodding off but decided to try to protest. "I-I'm f-f-i-ine." I just rolled my eyes and left.

I decided to take a quick shower while Edward was unconscious. When I got out and changed there was a knock on my door. Cal. "Taylor!" I put my fingers to my lips and pointed to the bedroom door. "Oh sorry Bella." He said. "Okay you have that interview with Leno Thursday and Friday you are going to be on O'Brien." I groaned. Conan O'Brien was the worst. Jay is way nicer and all Conan does is hit on girls during the breaks. "And the other special guest is Joe Jonas." I literally shrieked like a banshee when he said that.

My little hissy fit caused Edward to come rushing out of the room. Cal raised his eyebrow but I ignored him. "You still high?" I asked Edward when he walked over to us. He just shook his head. "Oh, right! Edward this is Cal, Cal this is Edward Cullen." They shook hands and Cal looked at me skeptically. "I thought it was a girl." He mouthed when Edwards back was turned. I just shrugged.

Cal left after giving me the tickets, it was really just one but Edward didn't need to know that.

"So you ready to see Hollywood?" I asked.

Edward nodded enthusiastically.

**

* * *

**

I FINALLY GOT THE CHAPTER UP. I had to do this 'cause I can't really watch TV. My dad is watching the Alabama Texas game and is freaking out. Enough about my life I hope you liked it. Review if you want a teaser and feel free to nag me if it takes me to long to update.

***Thanks***


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

Ready to see California?" I asked. Edward nodded enthusiastically. I laughed before heading out the door with Edward following. "So where to first?" I asked pushing my way through the crowd waiting for well me. They've doubled. Edward opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a high pitched squeal. "It's Joe Jonas!" I heard some girl yell. Oh great. He was walking right towards us. I started freaking out, thinking that he noticed me. Then I remembered that we were in front of the elevators.

I heard people asking him questions. "Are you here to see Taylor? How long have you two been seeing each other? Do you love her?" I almost gagged at the last question. Me and Joe Jonas in love? When hell freezes over. He walked by me and I intentionally hit him with my shoulder. Just to see if he'll yell at me in front of all the cameras. It would be worth a few laughs if it ended up on TMZ.

Joe stopped and turned to look at me; well not look glare. "Sorry." I muttered almost sarcastically. He just smirked. "Oh I get it." he said and then he handed me an autographed picture. Then he turned around and started walking again. "Asshole!" I yelled. Everyone was silent. Nobody moved. Everybody was gawking at me. Joe turned around again and came towards me. I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

I knew Mr. I'm-To-Good-To-Do-Anything-For-Myself won't be following but he might make his gooneys do it for him. "Bella." a voice called out that I regonized instantly. I stopped and waited for him to catch up with me. "Damn you're fast." Edward said. "Okay few questions. Why were you running and why did you call Joe Jonas an asshole?" I bit my lip wondering how I was going to explain. "Well I called him an ass because he is. He is a stuck up snob who lies through his teeth just to get more money."

"Aren't all stars like that?" Edward asked.

"Not all stars act like complete jerks. Some of them actually have feelings." I said through gritted teeth. I starterd walking again. I could hear him following me but decided to ignore him. I knew it wasn't his fault. Edward didn't know that would offend me or why for that matter, but it just pisses me off when people think that we are all stuck up jerks. Some of us are actually human.

Edward caught up with me and stood in front of me putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me. "Bella, what's wrong?" I stayed silent just looking into his piercing green eyes; they were full of concern. "I'm sorry I got you mad."

"It's fine. It's nothing, just that some stars are actually normal." I smiled then trying to break the tension. "I should keep this autograph for Alice shouldn't I?" it worked; Edward laughed. "Unless you want to keep it." he replied with a wicked glint in his eye. I think he was relived that I wasn't mad at him. I scoffed. "Yeah right. So where do you want to go?"

He didn't have time to answer again. My phone started ringing. Joe. I contemplated on not answering but sighed and pushed the talk button. "Taylor, sweethart where are you?" Joe asked in a fake sickly sweet voice. I held my finger up to Edward and walked away so he couldn't hear. "You're surrounded by papparazzi aren't you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah sweety I am outside your hotel room? Room 321 right?" he asked loud enough to everyone around him would know. The good thing about Cal is that he knows to pay for two rooms so no one will swarm me when I don't have on my wig. "Yeah but I am out at the McDonalds a few blocks away." I lied just to get him out of that hotel. "Okay see you soon honey."

"Screw you." I said and then hung up. I turned around and ran into Edward. "Who was that? You seemed really mad when you talked to them. Was it the same guy as yesterday?" I nodded. Edward laughed and I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "I get that Joe Jonas song now." I laughed too shaking my head. "So before we get interrupted again, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I already saw a famous person and I almost saw a fight. What else is there to do?" after he said that my stomach growled. "I think we should eat something."

"I think we passed a McDonalds a little while back." Edward suggested. I nodded. We got there, got our food and sat down. I heard a scream and looked at the doors to find Joe Jonas walking through the doors. Damn I forgot I told him that I-Taylor was here. "This can't be happening." I muttered keeping my head down.

"Yeah it's kinda weird that we'd see him twice in one day. I'm surprised we even saw him once." Edward muttered. "Uh oh." I looked up to see Joe walking towards us. I got up ready to run again but he was to close. I ended up just sitting back down. "So we meet again." Joe sneered quietly so nobody would here.

"Yeah, what are you stalking me or something?" I replied smirking. His smirk faltered. Then he laughed like we had been old friends for years. "Ugh that is so pathetic." I told him. "What are you talking about?" his voice was cold and hard. I almost flinched, but then I remembered who I was talking too. He was a major wimp. "Faking being nice to me for the paparazzi because you're afraid that you'll go broke if your dedicated fans found out what you where really like." I whispered, grinning evilly. Joe frowned and glared at me. Then his eyes glowed and he smirked. "I have a feeling that will be seeing a lot of each other." he said stealing one of my fries.

Everybody stayed silent until Joe left. Then they just stared at me. I'm sure I turned blood red. Edward noticed and grabbed the remains of our food and threw them away. Then he led me out the door.

What a crappy day and it wasn't even over yet.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? I got bored and wanted to see what Bella would do when confronted by Joe. So yeah review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	9. Chapter 8

BPOV

I stopped and pulled my hand out of Edwards hand when I thought we were far enough away. Then I turned and started banging my head against the nearest wall. "I." Bang. "Am." Bang. "So." Bang. "Stupid." Bang. Bang. Bang. I stopped when my head hit something mildly soft. Edward put his hand where I was hitting my head. "You're going to hurt yourself." he murmured. Then he put on a big goofy grin trying to change the mood. "Come on the night is young. Let's go do something!" then he picked me up and spun me around. I started laughing. "Okay what do you want to do?" Edward tapped his chin trying to look like he was deep in thought. "Are there any other stars that you want to call an asshole?" he asked playfully.

I punched him in the arm. "Oh um Cal has some connections. Is there a star that you have always wanted to meet?" he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "If you say Megan Fox I will punch you harder." he looked at his shoes in mock disappointment. "So how about" who could I call that wouldn't ask me any questions? Oh yeah! "David Boreanaz. They're filming Bones just a few blocks away." David sort of knew who I was. He knows that my real name is Bella. Edward nodded enthusiastically. "Just give me one sec."

I walked away from him and dialed David's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Dave it's Bella. I uh need to ask you a favor." I paused. "Um I was hopping I could bring one of my friends over to the set and show him around?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Sure! I'll tell security that you're coming. I am assuming that you are going to be a brunette and not a blonde."

"Yep." I said. "We'll be over in fifteen." I said. "And thanks again." I hung up and went back over to Edward. "All set. Are you ready to go?" he nodded.

As soon as I walked on the set my feet were no longer on the ground. David picked me up and spun me around much like Edward did earlier today except that he is taller than Edward so I was higher off the ground. "David this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is David Boreanaz." Dave flashed me a look that said I thought it was a girl. he was sort of like an overprotective big brother. They shook hands and I was half expecting Edward to squeal like a little girl. He remained surprisingly cool. They talked about sports and stuff while I stood to the side.

After a few minutes Emily Deschanel walked around. "Come on we have to start filming" Dave went without a complaint. I made sure I got an autograph for Alice. Edward and I stayed around for about an hour before we had to leave, much to David's disappointment. He likes making fun of me.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Edward.

"Well you have taken me to California and I don't know anything about you"

We ended up going back to the hotel room. I popped some popcorn while Edward found a movie. Cal always has my favorite movies in my hotel room. I went into the living room to find Edward sprawled on the couch with his feet hanging off the end. I sat the popcorn and drinks down on the coffee table before turning to him. "Move" I said.

He just grinned and shook his head. I tried to move his fee but he wouldn't budge. I decided to try a different approach. I got down so that we were eye to eye. Either this was going to work or I was going to make a complete fool out of myself. "Please move." I whispered fluttering my eyelashes. His face went completely blank. Yep totally making a fool of myself. He surprised me by moving. "Thanks" I said grinning.

Edward had out in Pirates of the Caribbean but I don't know why, we didn't watch it. "So what do you want to know about me?" I asked.

"Ok first of all you don't get to ask any questions" I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "You can ask all the questions tomorrow. Tonight is my night." I nodded reluctantly.

"Favorite color?"

"Depends on my mood." he raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I am like a mood ring. When I am depressed my favorite color is black. When I am happy it's purple. And it's green when I have the perfect balance."

"So what's your favorite color right now?"

"Indigo" I blurted out without thinking. He opened his mouth to speak. "No I am not going to tell you what indigo stands for."

"Favorite food?"  
"Fried chicken."

"Favorite book?  
"Dracula"

"TV show?"  
"Lost"

"Hobby?"  
"Singing" did I just say what I think I just said.  
"I thought you didn't like singing" Edward said.

"I said I couldn't sing, not that I didn't like it."

"And yet you won't sing for me?" he said. I nodded. Edward let the subject drop but I could tell that is wasn't over.

Two hours later

Edward was in tears. He was laughing way to hard. "Seriously? That must've been humiliating."

"Hey, I got out of PE for the rest of the semester," I said. "it was so worth it." I told him a few more of my embarrassing stories before we both fell asleep on the couch.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Not sure what the purpose of this chapter was. I just needed to get one out. Next time you get to see Johnny Depp and Jay Leno. Whoohoo.

Review if you want a teaser. The mood chart that I am using is on my page.

*Thanks*


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know like the shows are outdated. Jay isn't on the tonight show anymore and Conan got kicked off the tonight show. Ha! (No offense to any Conan fans) in this just pretend that Jay Leno still has his show.**

* * *

BPOV

This first things I heard this morning were a bang, a yawn, and a scream. Cal was pounding on my door. Edward had been asleep on the couch, his head in my lap. Apparently he heard the banging and rolled over, thinking he was on a bed. He fell off with a yelp of surprise.

I would've laughed, but when Edward fell he took me with him and I hit my head on the coffee table. I groaned before running to the door.

"Hey! Why aren't you ready?" Cal asked.

"The show ain't 'til one o'clock." I checked my watch twelve thirty. Damn it.

"Okay. Um I have a last minute thing with my mom." I whispered so Edward wouldn't hear. "You're going to take him now and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, and you might want to put something over that bump." he said pointing to my forehead. He raised his eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Edward will be down in ten minutes."

I found Edward sprawled on the couch. Again. "You have five minutes to get dressed or you can't go to the show. Cal's driver is going to take you. My mom wants to meet up for some family thingy."

"But-" he started to protest.

"Just get dressed and go." I told him. "It'll be the only chance to get to see the show. And I am not taking a no for an answer."

I had to practically push him out the door. The second he was gone I went to the room connected to ours. (aka Taylor's room) I took a quick shower and put on my wig and dress. **(pic of dress on profile) **I practically ran out the door shoving through the paparazzi

I made it to the set right on time. The second I got there I was practically pushed on the stage. I waved to the crowd and tried to nonchalantly scan the crowd for Edward. He was in the front row. Great. I hugged Jay and Johnny. _I'm hugging Johnny Depp! I'm hugging Johnny Depp._ wow, I really should get used to this.

I sat down and heard a lot of screaming. "You're so hot!" someone yelled after everybody quieted down.

"Wow, you sure got a lot fans."

Jay pretty much asked me the basic question. Like, how's the break going? And I hear you're working on some new songs? Blah, blah, blah. Then he decided to ask twenty questions. Well it was like that therapy things where you say the first thing that pops in your head.

"This is not going to end well." I mutter before the questions started.

"Favorite food?"  
"Fried chicken"

"Most embarrassing moment?"  
"My skirt fell down during PE" that got a big laugh.

"Favorite actor?"  
"Johnny Depp" I blushed remembering that he was right there.

"Actress?"  
"Uh, Sarah Michelle Gellar."

"Hollywood star you have a crush on"  
"Robert Pattinson" I heard a lot of ooh's.

"Are you really dating Joe Jonas?"  
"Hell no."

"Really?"  
"Yep."

"Okay," Jay said. "With that last comment we are out of time. When we come back we have Brad Paisley."

Thank god that was finally over. I signed some autographs and made sure I got an autograph form Jay and Johnny for Alice. Johnny laughed at me when I told him what I was doing. I'm not sure why though.

All in all, I got to the hotel thirty minutes after Edward. "So how was it?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Fine, could've been better. How's was the thing with your mom?"

I panicked. What the hell was I going to say. Oh-wait. "No way. Tonight it's my turn to ask the questions remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "fine"  
"Favorite movie?""Sherlock Holmes"

"Favorite song?"  
"I hope they get to me in time by Darius Rucker""Nice choice."  
"thank you."

"Favorite color?"  
"Brown" he blurted out, before blushing slightly. It was so cute. I raised my eyebrow questioningly.  
"What I like brown" He snapped.

"Whoa" I said holding my hands up. "okay, whatever. Okay next question."

One hour later

"I do believe we've run out of questions. So what do you want to do now?"

Edward's stomach growled and I had to laugh. "You pick out a movie and I'll order us some food and you pick out a movie or something. Is Chinese good?" he nodded picking through my movie/TV shows collection.

When I came back he was watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming part one and two. _

"I cry every time I watch this one." I commented sitting down.

"Really. Why?" Edward asked confused.

"Come on. Angel dies. Breaks up a bond that could last forever and Buffy had to give it all up to save the world." I explained.

"Yeah but he comes back."

"One: he leaves again. And two: I didn't know that. Same way I didn't know Spike was going to _Angel. _I cried when I thought he died, too."

He stopped arguing after that. And I did cry, much to Edward's amusement. Then he put in the last Buffy. "Do you like seeing me cry?" I asked stealing his box of Moo Goo Gai Pan.

"Would it be bad if I said yes?" he asked sheepishly. I threw a chopstick at him. "What. You're cute when your crying.' he said wiping one of the tears away. We were both leaning into each other unconsciously.

Our lips were an inch apart before I snapped out of it. I pulled back quickly. Edward blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I blurted before running out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Yeah kinda boring. It will get better. I think that Eddie will find out soon. Review if you want a teaser. Also I honestly don't remember if I sent teasers for this chapter. If I didn't I'm sorry.

*Thanks*


	11. Chapter 10

**I CHANGED MY PEN NAME!!! I am now officially Mrs.****AshRedfern!**

* * *

BPOV

I ran into the bathroom practically slamming the door shut. Holy crap, we almost kissed! God, I've barely known Edward two days and I was ready to kiss him! Well I did bring him all the way to California, but that doesn't matter. Oh my God! He is making me talk to myself. I am so pathetic. I took a thirty minute shower, just trying to calm down and think.

I stepped out of the shower and realized that I forgot my clothes! I sighed searching for the ones I wore today. Crap! My shirt somehow fell in the toilet. "Damn" I muttered picking it up and laying it in the sink. "And I thought this day couldn't get any worse." I opened the bathroom door silently. The TV was off and I didn't see him. Thank goodness. I scurried over to my room. I was halfway through the living room when Edward sat up from his spot on the couch. I jumped, squealing; I almost dropped the towel. Almost.

Edward just stared at me, well gawked really. Then his eyes suddenly glazed over. Um, I seriously hope he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking. We haven't even kissed yet. "Um, I'm just gonna, uh, yeah." I said rushing into my room. I slammed the door before sliding against it. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap.

This trip was a really bad idea.

The next day was much worse. That was because:

1.) I had to be on Conan O'Brien's show

2.) I had to see Joe Jonas

3.) I had to convince everyone that we weren't dating

4.) Edward was going to be there and there was a good chance that I wouldn't be able to look away from him.

5.) I had to make up another excuse about why I am not going to the show.

Either Edward is really unobservant or he had figured out who I am and is waiting to reveal me. I don't think he is that evil though.

I woke up at seven-thirty. And that was because there was somebody pounding on my bedroom door.

I am not a morning person so whoever the hell is pounding on my door will have hell to pay.

"What!" I snapped yanking the door open only to have a huge mass fall on me. "Edward, get the hell off of me!" I screeched.

He jumped up quickly and held out his hand for me to take. "Sorry, I just came to tell you that I ordered room service.

I stalked into living room and picked up the tray. Bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes, how the hell did he know that was my favorite? _Because you told him every little detail about your life two days ago._ My inner voice reminded me. "I have got to stop having conversations with myself," I muttered.

"So you talk to yourself that's interesting." I squeaked and world around to see a smug looking Edward standing right behind me.

"Okay, if you ever want me to take you anywhere _ever _again we have to set a few ground rules: 1. if you ever wake me up before eight-thirty I will throttle you. 2. Don't sneak up on me this early in the morning…or when I am in a pissy mood."

"When aren't you in a pissy-ouch! I was just kidding!" Edward yelled when I smacked him.

I grumbled something incoherent before grabbing a _Mountain Dew _from the fridge (Did I mention that I hate coffee. That is one reason I don't wake up in the mornings) and eating.

There was awkward silence during breakfast. I cleared my throat trying to break the tension. "Um, I don't know how to tell you this but I don't think I can go to the show today."

His head snapped up; I could tell he was not expecting me to bail twice. "Why?" he whined. I had to stifle a laugh, his expression was too funny. Like a five year old begging for everything in the store.

"Um, well I know chances are slim but I don't want to run into Joe Jonas again and, truthfully, I hate Conan O'Brien." at least that part was true.

"Fine"

He left to get ready after that. Another thing I hate about O'Brien's show, they recorded it way too early.

It took Edward five minutes to get dressed, while it took me twenty. He didn't know I got dressed. He thought I was just taking a shower. I put my robe on after the dress so he wouldn't see it.

"Hey I have another question that I didn't get to before." Edward said while we were waiting for Cal to show up.

"Shoot"

"Who is your celebrity crush?"

"Robert Pattinson" I blurted before I could stop myself. Maybe, he wouldn't put two and two together, think it was just a coincidence. A lot of people have a crush on him. "You?"

Before he could answer Cal called and said that he was waiting. Edward opened the door before I stopped him. "Hey! You never answered my question. Who is your celebrity crush."

"Taylor Swift" he said winking and sending me a wicked grin before leaving.

Oh, he so knew.

**

* * *

**

So, how was. I know, I know nothing major happened but Joe Jonas is going to be in the next chapter and possibly a Jealous Edward.

**Review if you want a teaser. **

***Thanks***


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

This is going to be the worst day of my life. Okay, not the worst but I know for sure that it is going to make the top ten.

I mean Edward Cullen knows that I am Taylor Swift, and I have to see Conan O'Brien and Joe Jonas.

I got to the studio and-unfortunately- had some time to kill. I "watched" Conan's monologue. It was extremely boring, so boring that my mind started to wonder.

Okay, so Edward knew, what is the worst that can happen? Sure, he could tell the whole world and my secret would be blown for sure. I would have to go into hiding, become a hermit, and have no contact with the outside world whatsoever. I'd also have to kill him.

Joe Jonas. How the hell did I get caught up in his twisted games? Now I know nobody will believe me when I say that we are not a couple. I could always…no, no too violent. I would go to jail for that one.

"Someone looks tense." I yelped and turned around to see who was behind me.

"Joe," what the hell? He is never early. "you're here on time…that's surprising.

"Oh haha," he muttered sarcastically. "Max just wants us to go over what we are going to say about us." "I am going to be telling the truth. What about you?"

"Well," Joe said twirling a piece of my hair. I slapped his hand away. Maybe jail was worth it. "I am going to tell everyone that we are madly in love and are planning to elope."

Before I could respond Conan called me up on stage. Before I went out I turned back to Joe. "You say anything about 'us' and you will regret it."

I walked out an glanced at the audience. Edward was in the front row again. Cal has way to many connections.

Conan's questions were the same as everyone else's.

How's the break?

Are you working on a new CD?

Blah, blah, blah.

Then there was a break. Then Joe came on. He hugged me. I tried not to gag. He got asked the same questions as me.

"Now this question is for both of you. Is it true that you two are really dating?"

"No!"

"Yes" Joe said chuckling slightly and sending me a death glare. "Taylor just doesn't want us to public, you know. She likes her privacy. We are definitely a couple."

"The hell we are-" I was cut off by Conan. Stupid bastard.

"Since you two are a couple," I opened my mouth to protest but they both shot me a death glare. "we are going to see how well you two trust each other." What the hell! Nobody told me about this! "The table over there is filled with different foods. You two are going to take turns feeding each other." Who the hell came up with this.

There were pies, grapes, rotten cheese…this could be interesting.

They blindfolded Joe so they couldn't see what I was feeding him. He had to tell me what he wanted and he had to trust that I would give it to him. I still didn't see the point in this.

At first I gave him what he asked: grapes, crackers, whatever. That was until he asked for pie. Instead of cutting a piece I took the whole thing and shoved it in his face. Joe was shocked, the crowd was laughing.

"I told you not to mess with me."

Joe just smirked at me and walked over to the table. He threw a pie. I ducked. It hit Edward.

I tried not to laugh, I really did. But, he looked so shocked and angry, but he still found it funny. I ran over there to apologize since Joe vanished.

"I am really, really sorry about that." Edward just shook his head laughing. And I couldn't help myself. For some reason I had to wipe some of the pie off of his face and then lick my fingers. "Mmm, lemon."

When the show was officially over I offered to take him backstage so he could get the pie off of his face. He stayed in my dressing room while I found a towel to give him.

"I really am sorry," I said again as I handed him the towel. He took it and he looked nervous. Maybe he doesn't know.

"You look nervous," I murmured taking the towel from him to wipe off the spots that he missed. "I-it's nothing. J-just my sister is a huge fan. S-so I-I" I knew what he was trying to say but I had to tease him a little.

"Are you saying you don't like me?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"No-no. I mean, yes I like you but-" I cut him off "Chill Edward, I was just kidding."

"What did you say?"

"I said," shit I said his name. "I was just kidding."

"No you said my name. How do you know my name?"

"Uh, Joe told me about you. You were the one who was with that girl who called him an asshole. Which was awesome by the way."

"Yeah she is pretty amazing." Edward said quietly.

I froze for a fraction of a second, the Bella part of my mind screaming. Taylor quickly took over. We both needed more information. "Sounds like you really care about this girl."

"Yeah I really do. We're just friends. We haven't known each other long and I want more. But, I'm afraid that it's too soon."

"You care about her but you don't know if she feels the same way." I clarified. "Well you have to options you could either take action and see how she reacts or let her make the first move."

"I really don't want to mess up what we already have."

"Then you have to let her make the next move. And with your looks I think that'll be really soon."

Edward got up to leave. "Thanks"

I was halfway back to the hotel before it hit me. I had to make the first move.

Oh. Shit.

**

* * *

**

Whatcha think. I got the idea of hitting Joe Jonas with a pie from

crazyperson17**. Review if you want a teaser. **

*Thanks*


	13. Chapter 12

BPOV

What the hell is the matter with me? Why did I suggest that he wait for me to make the first move? How was I going to do that? Kiss him? _To obvious. _Hug? _Says your friends not that you want to be more. _Hints? _To subtle. He might be dense. _He is not dense. God, I am arguing with myself. He is driving me insane!

My phone started ringing when I pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Hey, Hil what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be in town?" she practically screeched.

"It was kind of last minute and I forgot to call and I kinda brought somebody."

"Is it the hot guy?" she asked. I didn't say anything. "It is! You two have to come over! I have to see him!"

"And how exactly am I going to explain that I know Hilary Duff?" I asked walking to the elevators. Surprisingly, there weren't any paparazzi around. I'm not vain or anything, I'm just used to cameras flashing in my face 24/7.

"You'll come up with something. You're devious like that." I rolled my eyes. I unlocked the door to Taylor's room. Somebody was in there. "I gotta go. I'll see you in about an hour.

"Taylor sweetie!" she yelled throwing her arms around me.

"You know you can call me by my real name, Mom," I told her hugging her back. "Why are you in your hotel room?"

"Cal just told me you were here and I had to come see you!" mom gushed.

"Mom, I love you, but I'm leaving tomorrow and I have to keep a friend entertained. I've been ditching 'em a lot lately."

"Okay, sweetie. But next time tell me when you are going to come." I nodded. "Bye, Taylor. I love you," she said before closing the door behind her. Why does she always call me Taylor now? She hasn't called me Bella in over a year.

I quickly changed before going into my real hotel room, where Edward was waiting. What was I going to do about him again?

Edward was staring blankly at the TV. He didn't even notice me come in. I walked behind the couch and whispered. "You know it's even more interesting when the TV is actually on." he jumped a little and I smirked.

"What? Oh, I was just thinking." he said not looking at me. I jumped over the back of the couch landing, somewhat, gracefully next to him. "Whatcha thinking about?" he was silent and still didn't look didn't look at me. "Edward, look at me," I whispered. I waited until he turned his head so I could look him straight in the eye. "Whatever's bothering you, you'll get through it. We'll get through it." I told him praying that he would get the hint and just go for it. He didn't.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. "You can be incredibly sweet." he whispered.

"Take it while you can. It doesn't happen very often." I said trying to cover up my disappointment. "Now let's go."

"Where are we going?" Edward asked while letting me drag him out the door.

"It's a surprise." I said grinning wickedly.

Twenty minutes later, I was knocking on Hilary's door. Her fiancé, Mike Comrie, answered the door. Edward gaped at him. Apparently, he was a hockey fan. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Hilary's," I told him. He raised his eyebrow disbelievingly. "And you don't believe me do you?" he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and called Hil. "Tell your fiancé to let me in." Hilary yelled at him from somewhere in the apartment and he let us in.

Hilary came rushing in the room. She gave me a quick hug before turning to Edward. "Hi, I'm Hilary," she said politely holding out her hand. Edward just stared. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Um, Edward,"

"Okay, why don't the boys go talk hockey why me and Bells have some girl time." Hil said dragging me out of the room. She took me out to the balcony. "Oh my god! He is even cuter in person!" I rolled my eyes.

"If you get any louder Mike is going to find out that you have a crush on a guy six years younger than you."

She ignored my comment. "So, what's with you two?"

"Well, at first I brought him here because he just happened to be in my room," she shot me a disbelieving look. "That and he gave me these puppy dog eyes that just…anyway we almost kissed once. He saw Taylor today, but he didn't recognize me. He told Taylor that he liked me but didn't want to ruin what we already have. And I kinda told him that I'd make the first move."

"Well, have you?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed. "Should I kiss him? Should I tell him? Do we need to talk about it? What if he doesn't-" Hilary clapped a hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"You're going to start hyperventilating, calm down. When the moments right you'll know what to do. Okay?" I nodded. "Now, let's go see what our boys are doing?" I rolled my eyes secretly loving how she said _our boys._

Mike and Edward got along great. They talked sports while Hil and I nodded pretending that we knew what they were talking about. After about and hour my phone started ringing. Joe. I groaned. "I have to get a new number."

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yep,"

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Nope,""I want to see what he has to say," Hil whined. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Taylor, honey where are you?" Joe asked with a slight sneer.

"None of your business." I said sweetly.

"But sweetheart, we had a date tonight." Joe said but his voice sounded strained. He was trying not to lose his temper.

I was about to reply when Hilary snatched the phone from my hand. "Listen, she is never going to go out with you! Stop trying to convince people otherwise and stop pestering her!" she snapped the phone shut before tossing it back to me. We all stared at her shocked. "What? I really don't like that guy?"

Edward and I didn't get back to the hotel until midnight. I wasn't sure when Joe was going to leave. "Are you hungry?" I asked Edward walking into the small kitchen.

"I don't think they have room service this late," Edward said from behind me.

I turned to scowl. "I can cook you know. I'll admit there is nothing to cook, but I can cook."

Edward smirked. "Well, you'll just have to show me sometime."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, goodnight." I said walking towards my room. I turned back to him at the last minute. A kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt right. I leaned in to kiss his cheek but at the last second, Edward turned his head. We bumped noses. How cliché. I turned bright red and even he had a light tint to his cheeks.

"Um, well night," I mutter before dashing to my room.

* * *

**So? How was it? I have moved all pictures for Change to my new website.**

**http:/supernaturalfans96(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***

**P.S Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I finally made it to 100 reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

BPOV

We left California the next morning. Edward was nervous again so I had to get him high. Again. I'm just glad Mrs. Cullen would be the one picking us up and not my dad. I wouldn't be able to explain that one.

He stumbled through the airport. People were giving us curious looks. I ignored them. Edward buried his head in the crook of my neck and giggled. I spotted his sister and his mother waiting by a Mercedes. Edward saw his mother, ran/staggered to her, and hugged her. "I love you mommy!" he sang. Alice was trying not to laugh while Mrs. Cullen looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to give him something on the plane to calm his nerves. But on the bright side now, you know he's a lightweight. I only gave him one and look what happened." he tried to glare at me but failed because first he grinned and then he stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. "Let him rest for a couple of hours and it should wear off."

Edward wouldn't shut up the whole ride home. He kept saying how pretty I was and how he had the best mom ever and he made fun of Alice's clothes. Judging by the glare she that was giving him, he would have never done it sober.

When I got out of the car, Edward grabbed me around the waist and buried his face in my hair. "Don't goooooooooo!" he whined in a high-pitched voice. I looked and Mrs. Cullen silently asking for help. She just shrugged and Alice was trying not to laugh. I glared at her. "I'll go get Emmett and Jasper."

A few minutes later Emmett came bounding down the stairs with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Aw, is little Eddie high?" Emmett asked.

Edward slurred out a growl. "Don't call me Eddie."

"Let the pretty girl go," Emmett said as if he was talking to a child.

"No!" Edward said. I was shaking with silent laughter. Emmett shrugged. "Fine then, I am just going to keep calling you Eddie until you let her go. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!"

F-fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" he practically shouted. His arms dropped from around my waist and he took a step back. But not before telling me to leave my window open. As soon as they were gone, Alice cornered me. "So?" she asked.

She wanted the autographs. "So what?" I asked innocently. "Autographs!" she practically screeched. Mrs. Cullen scolded her. Alice muttered and apology while I looked through my bag.

"Found 'em!" I stated triumphantly. "Okay let's see, here's Taylor Swift," Alice squealed. "Johnny Depp," another squeal. "Jay Leno, Conan O'Brien," I don't know why she would want that one. "David Boreanaz, Hilary Duff, and Joe Jonas." Alice squealed again before giving me a hug and running into the house screaming for Jasper. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"How was your trip?" dad asked when I walked into the living room.

I groaned. "Joe Jonas and Conan O'Brien." I muttered. "I'll be down in a second to make dinner." I called halfway up the stairs.

I set by bags down by my closet before glancing out the window. Edward was staring at it unblinkingly. When he saw me, his face lit up. I gave him a timid wave and he motioned for me to open the window. I did. "What?"

"I miss you," he said slurring the words slightly. I still blushed at his words.

"You saw me less the five minutes ago." I pointed out. I don't know why. There is no use arguing with someone who is high.

"So? I'm coming over." Edward said already stumbling to get out of the window. "No!" I almost shouted. "You are still high. You are going to fall and kill yourself!" Edward looked at me pleadingly. I sighed. "I'm coming over." I hesitantly stepped on the first branch. It felt sturdy enough. I put all of my weight on it and made sure it didn't fall. Then I proceeded to walk across the tree and into Edward's room unharmed.

As soon as I was safely on the ground, Edward picked me up and twirled me around. We landed on the bed in what would've been a very awkward position if Edward hadn't been high. Since he was as soon as he looked at me, he rolled over and started giggling. He stopped and we laid there in silence for a while. I finally turned to face him and saw him staring unabashedly at me. I blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"What, what?" Edward said before laughing again. I rolled my eyes.

"You really need to rest." I noted.

"No, no, no, no!" Edward all but shouted. "Don't leave me!"

"Sh, sh, I'm not honey." I whispered. "Okay how 'bout this. You rest and I am going to go cook for you okay?" I asked and Edward nodded enthusiastically.

I made lasagna. About and hour and a half later I threw and old softball through Edward's open window. It landed beside him on his bed. I jumped and let out a small yelped. He saw me and rushed over. "Did you have to throw a ball?"

"Did you want to eat?" I asked shoving the plate at him. He at me glared playfully before eating. I received compliments between mouthfuls.

Sunday was uneventful. Edward, Alice, and I hung out but nothing happened. Sadly.

Monday was horrific. I parked beside Edward's Volvo. Alice hugged me. As Edward was coming around to greet me a blonde blur slammed into Edward screaming, "Eddie!" before kissing him.

What the hell?

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Review if you want a teaser!

***Thanks***


	15. Chapter 14

BPOV

Who the hell was making out with My Edward? Wait, my Edward? Where did that come from? Better question, is that his girlfriend? He never mentioned her. Maybe he didn't want me to know. Was he just flirting with me to get a free trip to California? _You know he's not heartless enough to do that and he didn't know you were going to California until after he started flirting with you. _Okay, the little voice inside my head had a good point.

Plus, Edward seemed frozen while the blonde shoved her tongue down his throat. That made me feel a little better.

Alice cleared her throat rather loudly to catch there attention. The blonde finally let go of Edward and turned to Alice. While her back was turned, Edward discreetly wiped his mouth off. I repressed a giggle and offered him some gum. He glared at me playfully before taking it.

"So, Tanya I thought you were living in Alaska?" Alice asked casually.

"Well," Tanya started in a nasally high-pitched voice. "Kate and I hated it so we begged our parents to move back here. Isn't that great Eddie?" she asked spinning towards Edward.

"I'm ecstatic." Edward muttered not trying to hide the sarcasm seeping into his voice. I let out a short laugh but tried to cover it up by coughing. Tanya turned to face me. Oh God. She looked, well slutty. She had on too much makeup and it was way to dark, had on clothes that left nothing to the imagination, and it was obvious that she's had a nose job.

"Well you're new," she stated looking me up and down. I bit back a snarky remark. Instead, I gave her a smile. "Bella Swan,"

She looked and me and rolled her eyes and said, "Tanya Denali," before turning back to Edward. Bitch.

"So, Eddie I was thinking that we should go out tonight since this is my first night back and all." she said running her hand up and down his forearm. He sent me a pleading glance. I stepped up beside him and linked my arm through his. "Sorry, he can't we already have plans tonight, don't we, _Edward." _I said. He nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, what are you doing?" Tanya demanded.

"We are going to see a movie," I said whilst walking towards the school.

She followed us. "What time? I could come along," when hell freezes over.

"Already bought the tickets." I stated. I heard Tanya huff. I glance back at her. She was glaring daggers at me. Great. "Oh, you so owe me." I muttered to Edward when we were by my locker.

"I'll pay for the movie," he told me before kissing my cheek and walking away. That was weird.

Edward met me outside of the cafeteria. There were only two seats left at the Cullen table. One beside Jasper and one beside Tanya. Why is she sitting there anyways? It's pretty obvious that nobody likes her. I mean Rosalie is openly glaring at her. "Sit by Tanya please," Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Your hair tickled my cheek," I told him. He rolled his eyes. "I'll sit by her but you have to pay for the popcorn too." Edward quickly agreed. I sat by Tanya and she glared at me.

Lunch was weird. Tanya tried to flirt with Edward. Edward gave her one-word answers before turning his attention to me. It was kinda funny.

I went straight to my room after school. Edward already had his window open. I strolled towards my window trying not to look over eager. "Is this going to become a normal thing?" I asked. Edward just shrugged.

"Did you tell Chief Swan that we were going out?" my heart fluttered a little.

"What exactly am I supposed to tell him?"

"That your bestest friend Edward is taking you to dinner and a movie because you saved my ass," he said smirking. Yeah we're just going out as friends. No holding hands, no making out during the movie. That sucks.

"Did you really just say bestest?"

He just rolled his eyes. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Edward picked me up at six fifty-nine. I should know I've been watching the clock for the past fifteen minutes. I practically sprinted to the door. Charlie still beat me. Charlie was talking so low that I couldn't hear him. He must've been threatening him because Edward looked terrified. "Dad stop scaring him. Edward and I were just _friends_." I emphasized. I saw Edward grimace but he quickly covered it when he noticed me looking. I grabbed my jacket before kissing Charlie on the cheek. I won't be out to late we are just going to get something to eat and see a movie." he let me go rather reluctantly.

After Charlie left the doorway, I turned to Edward. "The Sex Pistols? Really?" I asked pointing towards his shirt.

"Like you've never listened to them." Edward scoffed.

I shrugged. "I haven't," I told him walking towards his Volvo.

"Really?" during the ride to Port Angeles, Edward put a CD in. The Sex Pistols. They're…different that's for sure. After a few songs, Edward started to sing along.

Murder, murder, murder  
Someone should be angry  
The crime of the century  
Who shot little Bambi  
Never trust a hippie  
'Cause I love punky Bambi  
I'll kill to find the killer  
In that rotten roll army  
All the spikey punkers  
Believers in the ruins  
With one big shout  
They all cry out  
Who killed Bambi?  
Who?

I started crying because I was laughing so hard. "Dude, you can't sing," I said between giggles. Edward feigning hurt. "Fine, then lets hear you sing,"

"I told you I can't sing, that's why I don't sing in front of people and make myself look like and idiot." I told him. There is no way I am going to sing for him. Not yet anyway. Thankfully, Edward let it go.

Once we got to Port Angeles, we decided to eat at a little Italian restaurant. I took off my jacket before I sat down. I noticed Edward ogling me. I was wearing a violet tank top that hugged my curves. I smirked a little.

The waitress flirted with Edward. I gave her the stink eye when she had her back turned. Edward saw and just happened to be taking a sip of his drink. I choked trying not to laugh and spit coke all over the waitress. We both looked at each other before we burst out laughing. Loudly.

We were promptly kicked out of the restaurant.

This time we decided to pull into a Sonic and have a burger and mozzarella sticks. We joked around while we ate and asked questions that we didn't get to when we were in California.

"So, what's with you and Tanya?" I asked.

Edward swallowed audibly. "When we first moved here. All the girls were throwing themselves at me since I was the only single Cullen. I was at a party and I got drunk. One thing led to another and somehow Tanya and I…you know. She's been clinging to me ever since. I thought it was over when she moved." I nodded secretly glad that he really didn't like her.

When we got to the movies, we decided to see _Inception. _Edward and I got bored and decided to throw popcorn at all the couples making out and people talking.

We got kicked out of the movie theater too. "Damn, I really wanted to know how that ended." I muttered while walking to Edward's car.

"We can always come back," Edward, said smiling before opening my door for me. Such a gentlemen.

The ride back home went by too quickly.

"I had a really great time," I said walking up that stairs to my house.

"Yeah so did I," Edward said quietly, fidgeting with his hands.

"You seem nervous." I murmured taking a step closer to him.

"Bella, there has been something that I have been wanting to do since I met you." he tilted my head up and leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes. Our lips had barely touched when the front door was wrenched open.

Damn it!

**

* * *

**

Pictures of Bella and Edward's clothes on my website. And if your wondering the song was called Who Killed Bambi. I know weird choice but the title just kinda stands out.

**Review if you want a teaser. **

***Thanks***


	16. Chapter 15

BPOV

Charlie has the worst timing ever. I knew he did it on purpose; he was way too over protective. Charlie wrenched the door open and glared at Edward. Edward looked petrified. "Hurry up and say goodnight Bells. It's late," Charlie, grumbled still glaring at Edward.

I sighed. "Fine dad," I leaned over and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Edward." he stuttered something and then giggled before prancing off the porch and over to his house. I laughed lightly at his reaction. Charlie glared at me.

"I thought you two were just friends?"

"We are," I told Charlie walking into the house.

"The boy seems to want to be more."

"Maybe I do too," I muttered too low for him to hear. I walked upstairs and into my room. Edward already had his window open. I strolled over to my window trying not to look to eager. "Hey sorry Charlie kinda ruined the end back there."

Edward grinned. "That's okay. I still got a kiss."

I rolled my eyes. "A kiss on the cheek," I pointed out.

Edward shrugged. "Still counts. Anyway, before we were interrupted I was going to ask you something. Alice throws this Halloween party every year and she makes the people going together you know, wear like couple-y costumes…"

"Stop babbling and just ask!" I said smiling. I knew what he was trying to but I wanted to see him sweat a little.

"Do you want to go with me?"

I smirked. "That depends. What do I have to wear?"

Edward smirked back at me. "I'll go ask." Edward rushed out of the room and a minute later, I heard a high-pitched squeal. Alice pranced into Edwards room and over to the window.

"You. Me. Shopping tomorrow. I'll give you a ride to school. This is going to be so great!"

The next day was…weird. Alice gave me a ride in her Porsche-who gives their seventeen year old daughter a Porsche!-and wouldn't stop talking. When we got to school, I had to save Edward from Tanya again. "Oh come on Eddie you know you want to go with me." Tanya purred. It sounded kind of creepy.

"I told you Tanya," Edward said. "I already asked someone." that was my cue. I walked up beside him and looped my arm through his.

"Really her," Tanya sneered. Don't do anything. One screw up and I'm back in California with private tutors. "Oh Eddie you could do so much better."

"Oh that's it!" I said taking a step forward. Edward grabbed my hand trying to pull me back. "Everybody else at this school might take you shit, but I'm not. You really think your better than everybody else? You are just a self-centered bitch and Edward doesn't and never will like you!" I all but shouted. Tanya stood there with her mouth hanging open. I turned on my heel and stormed into the school. Edward was right behind me. I was at my locker and felt somebody staring at me. It was Edward and his brother Emmett. "What?" I snapped.

"That was epic!" Edward stated. Epic really? I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you know how to pick 'em." Emmett said. "I love her!" I rolled my eyes again and laughed before heading off to my next class.

Edward met me outside of the cafeteria again. I walked in and saw Tanya glaring at me. "Would you think that I am a total wuss if I go hide out in the library?" I asked.

"Actually I think that's kind of a good idea." Then we bolted out of the cafeteria and into the library. We sat at a table and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So do you know what costumes Alice has picked out for us?" I asked. Edward shrugged. "Should I be scared?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I stuck my tongue out at him. We stayed in the library talking and laughing until the librarian, who reminded of Giles from Buffy except not British, kicked us out

"Why is it that whenever I'm around you I get kicked out of places?" I asked as we wondered the halls.

"Maybe I bring out your wild side." Edward waggled his eyebrows and I slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"You're such a baby," I muttered.

"Oh you're so gonna get it now, Swan." he whispered in my ear. I fought off the urge to shiver. Instead, I turned around and stood on my tiptoes so we were closer to the same height.

"Bring it on, Cullen." Edward was about to say something but the bell rang and I darted off to our last class. I walked into the classroom and Edward was already at our table. How the hell did he do that?

I stared at him incredulously. "How the hell did you get here before me?"

Edward smirked. "I know all the shortcuts Swan," I didn't reply because our teacher started the lecture.

When class was over Edward walked me to his sisters' car. He patted my shoulder sympathetically. "I really hope you make it out alive."

I glared. "If your sister kills me I'm coming back to haunt your ass," I warned pointing my finger at him. He grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek before sprinting to his precious Volvo. Alice honked the horn impatiently and I hurried into the passenger seat.

"I have the perfect costumes picked out for y'all. We just have to pick 'em up and make sure they fit."

"So does that mean we won't actually be shopping?" I asked hopefully.

Alice nodded. "Unfortunately but I get to do your hair and makeup before the party."

"So I'm your new Barbie doll?"

"Pretty much." she stated smugly. We picked up the costumes and Alice would not let me see either one of them no matter how much I begged. "You'll get to see yours when we get home but I want Edward's to be a surprise."

An hour later. "I am not wearing this!" I practically shrieked. "I'm supposed to be Juliet not a hooker!"

"Bella," Alice says slowly. "This dress shows cleavage and legs. Edward gets distracted by those two things. And trust me Tanya will look a lot sluttier than this."

"Fine," I muttered. There was a knock on the door. "Can we come in?" Emmett boomed. I quickly covered up in a fluffy pink robe before Alice told them to come in. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came into the room. "Well what do you want?" Alice asked.

"Uh, we heard screaming," Jasper stated.

"So you heard me say that I looked like a hooker?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Jasper stated sheepishly. Pervs.

"Well too bad," Alice practically shouted. "Now get out!" all three boys scurried out of the room. Alice and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

Halloween 7:30 A.M

I was woken up by someone bouncing on my bed. "Go away," I muttered covering my head with my pillow.

"! Get up now! It's time to get ready!"

I looked at my clock. "Holy shit Alice! It's only seven thirty!"

"Told you so," Edward muttered from across the room. How long had he been here?

Alice ignored him. "Come on. Come on. Come on!" I groaned.

"If you ever wake me up again I will kill you and then castrate your brother.

"Hey! I told her not to wake you up!" Edward stated defensively.

"Whatever, just give me like five minutes to change," Alice left the room and I went back to sleep.

Halloween 8:00 A.M

Thirty minutes later, I was lifted off my bed. "Whoa, whoa! Put me down!" I screamed at whoever was carrying me.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper said apologetically. "Alice made me since Edward's afraid of you,"

"I'm not afraid of her all the time," Edward stated. "Just in the mornings." I looked over Jaspers shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him.

Halloween 7:30 P.M

"Voila!" Alice shouted spraying my hair. "You are officially heart-stoppingly sexy! Edward is going to be drooling all night!" I blushed a bright red.

"So did you pick out your whole family's costumes?" I asked Alice as she was changing.

"Uh-huh. Jazz and I are going as Daphne and Fred, Rose and Emmett are going as Gods, and Carlisle and Esme are going to be vampires."

"So is Carlisle going to be more like Dracula or Spike?"

"Spike definitely." Alice said.

"That is so hot," I could just picture Carlisle as Spike.

"Ew! That's my dad you perv!" there was a knock on the door and Alice rushed to get it. Jasper opened it and I giggled. He glared at me. "What? You look…cute." He flipped me off. Alice and Jasper left and went looking for Edward. I knocked on his door. The door swung open and I gasped. "Holy shit!" we both said at the same time. "Wow, you look wow." Edward stuttered. I giggled. "You don't look to bad yourself Romeo."

Edward bowed and held out his hand. I would've curtsied but I was afraid that if I moved too much something would tear. I took his hand and he led me downstairs. Edward and I wondered around talking to people for a while. I vehemently refused to dance. I would fall, this dress would rip, and it would not end well.

Halloween 9:45 P.M

I leave Edward alone for five minutes to go to the bathroom and Tanya attacks him. She and two other blondes had him cornered and he looked scared. "Come on Eddie!" Tanya whined. "Just one dance!" I cleared my throat loudly. Tanya turned around and sneered at me. "Well look what the cat drug in,"

"Hi Tanya did you just get off work?" I asked. Tanya raised her eyebrows confused. "You still have on your hooker clothes sweetie." Edward snorted but tried to cover it up by coughing.

Tanya took a step closer to me and whispered, "You may have him now, but he'll come back to me. He always does." the three of them stalked passed me without another word.

"Hey, you want to go up to my room so we won't run into them again?" Edward asked. I nodded. We were halfway up the stairs when Tanya walked on the stage.

"Is Alice doing Karaoke?" Edward nodded. "Oh God." I recognized the music. She just had to sing a Taylor Swift song.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
__Ha, Time for a little revenge  
__The story starts when it was hot and it was summe__r  
__And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
__She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
__I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
__I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
__She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
__She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
__She's an actress, Whoa  
__She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha  
She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's__better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, WhoaSoon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa  
She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friendsShe should keep in mind,She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,  
And do yo__u still feel like you know what you're doing,Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you doLet's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much betterShe took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Tanya could not sing. Her voice was to high and it cracked a lot. But besides the choppy version what really pissed me off was that she was glaring at me the whole time. Bitch. I flipped her off before rushing up the stairs and into Edwards room. I slammed the door and started pacing. Edward said on the bed watching me.

"I hate her. I really hate her." I stated.

"So do I sweetheart." Sweetheart? Did he really call me sweetheart? My heart fluttered.

"I need a piece of paper and a pen." I needed to vent and the only way I can get my anger out is by writing. I sat down beside him and started writing. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Venting my anger. I don't want to go to jail for murder. I finished the song in five minutes. I let Edward read it. "So what do you think?" I asked.

"This is Awesome! It is like the total essence of Tanya. Now I have a question. Will you please sing?"

"No,"

"Just one verse,"

"Nope,"

"Please," Edward pleaded. I cannot resist the puppy dog face.

"Fine," I glanced at his guitar. "May I?" Edward nodded enthusiastically. I made my voice go up and octave higher than usual so maybe Edward wouldn't be able to tell the resemblance between me and Taylor.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
__Talking over a football game,  
__With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't all you are is mean,  
All you are is a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

When I finished I glanced at Edward. He had his mouth hanging open. "Well?" I asked.

"You are amazing." Edward stated before leaning in and kissing me.

**They finally kissed! Kind of a weird place to kiss but i wanted them to kiss so bad. Sorry it took so long but this is my Halloweenish episode. I picked those two songs because they are my two favorite from Taylor's new CD. Pic of everybody's costume on my page.**

**Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***


	17. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


	18. Chapter 16

BPOV

The kiss didn't last long because of someone banging on Edward's door. We pulled apart, flushed.

"Come on, come on!" Alice shouted. "Emmett is about to sing."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. I giggled. "Come on Romeo. Before your sister breaks down the door."

We walked downstairs as soon as the music started. "He's not!" I shouted.

Alice nodded. "He sings a song from _Rocky Horror _every year."

I laughed as Emmett started to sing. "Oh my god."

How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favorite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici... pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.

Everybody was in hysterics by the time Emmett was finished.

Everybody left before midnight. Edward walked me home. I hesitated at the door. "Bella," Edward hesitated. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

I smiled. "Of course." Edward grinned and kissed me again.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. I called Hilary. "It's late. This better be good." Hilary groaned.

I squealed. "You kissed?" I squealed in confirmation. Hilary squealed too. I screamed while jumping around the room until I noticed Edward laughing at me. I flipped him off before closing the curtains.

"Tell me everything!" Hilary demanded. I told her about the movies and Tanya and the party. I didn't leave out any details. "Oh my god!" she said when I was finished.

"I know!" I squeaked.

"Call me after your date!" I agreed before hanging up. I took a quick shower before going to sleep.

The next morning a banging on my door waked me up. I trudged down the stairs and was treated by a very perky Alice.

"How can someone be so perky at eight o'clock in the morning." I groaned, heading towards the kitchen. Alice ran ahead of me and plopped down in a chair.

"It's a gift." Alice stated. I glared at her.

"Why are you here at eight o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

"I am here to help you get ready for your date."

I stared at her incredulously. "Our date isn't until like seven-thirty why are you here now?"

"I'm am going to need all day to make you look perfect!" Alice stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me ugly?" I asked.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Now go upstairs and take a shower."

Seven-thirty

Alice left at exactly seven twenty-nine and Edward showed up at exactly seven-thirty.

"Wow, you look great." Edward said grinning.

I smiled. "I wish I could say the same." He mocked glared at me. "So where are we going? I really don't feel like getting kicked out of the movies again."

Edward laughed. "No, we're going to a concert."

"Ooh, who are we going to see?"

"Carrie Underwood,"

I squealed. "Oh my god! Really! She is my idol!" I squealed again.

Edward cringed. "You're not going to act like that when we go back stage.

I froze. "We're going back stage?" What if Carrie recognized me? I can't go back stage. Edward nodded enthusiastically. "That's great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. How was I going to get out of this?

The concert started out great until the guy that was seated next to us. He got so drunk that he ended up spilling beer all over my jeans. My white jeans.

Edward walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. I couldn't hear what they were saying because the music was so loud but Edward looked pissed. The drunk guy shoved him and Edward punched him in the face.

They guy didn't through a punch. Instead he turned towards me a puked all of over my pants.

"Oh god!" I screamed. Edward was about to punch him again. "Edward can we just leave, please?" Edward nodded and we left.

"Get in the back seat and take off your pants," Edward told me when we got to the Volvo.

"But, Mr. Cullen, I'm not that kind of girl," I said dramatically.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Do you want to be stuck in a car for two hours cover in some drunk guys puke?" I shook my head. "Then take your pants off so I can give you mine."

"And I thought chivalry was dead," I said cheekily.

I quickly changed. "Are you really going to drive home in your boxers?"

"I wouldn't mind if you rode home in your underwear, but I think Chief Swan would."

"Fine,"

The ride home was filled with conversation and playful banter. When we got back Edward walked me to my door.

"Thanks again for letting me wear your jeans."

"No problem. I'm just sorry that idiot ruined our evening." Edward said.

"Yeah well-" Edward cut me off by pressing his lips against mine.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly when we broke apart. "I've been wanting to do that since I picked you up."

"So have I." I told him before opening the door and walking into my house. Charlie was on the couch waiting for me.

"Why are you wearing Cullens pants?"

**I know it's short but I just wanted to get a chapter out. I know it's been a long time but I've just been wrapped up in school stuff. So I am going to try and update ALL of my stories before the end of February. Bella's out fit is on my polyvore page. And thank you all for reading.**

**polvore(.)com/change_chapter_15/set?id=43677161**


	19. Chapter 17

On Monday Tanya was once again in the school parking lot, drooling over my Edward. I really need to stop saying my Edward, even if it was only in my head because I might end up accidentally saying it out loud. I watched Tanya and Edward's interaction through the mirror of my truck. I know it made me sound stalkerish but he is my sort-of boyfriend. I'm allowed to do that, right?

Tanya draped herself on Edwards arm and batted her mascara clumped eyelashes at him. I rolled my eyes. I was about to step out of my truck and save Edward when I had a better idea. I grabbed the pants that Edward let me borrow the night before, before hopping out of my truck and skipping, literally skipping, towards them. "You forgot these, sweetie." I said, draping his jeans over his free arm. Tanya's mouth literally dropped. "You're gonna catch flies, Tanya." I quickly kissed Edward on the cheek before skipping, yes still literally skipping, to my next class.

Tanya and her sisters were, unfortunately, sitting with us at lunch again today. Tanya glared at me as I slowly walked towards my usual seat between Alice and Edward. Alice threw a magazine at me as soon as I sat down. I looked down at the cover and gasped.

The Headline read _Joe's New Girl?_ and had a picture of me and Joe with our noses almost touching. Anyone reading this would've thought that we'd been flirting, but in reality we hated each other.

Alice stared at me. "Well? Care to explain Bella dear?"

Unable to resist, Tanya turned her nosy ass to the magazine lying in front of me. "You met Joe Jonas?" she practically screeched before grabbing the magazine and flipping through the pages. "_'Jonas along with his mysterious girl shared an intimate moment at McDonald's just mere blocks from where poor Taylor was staying.' _Oh my god! You and Joe Jonas are dating! And you're cheating on him with Edward!" People were starting to stare.

"I-"

"Yeah Bella, what's going on?" Irina asked, smirking devilishly.

"Um-well,"

"I don't know why you guys are freaking out. I mean, it's just Joe Jonas." Rose said. "So three years ago. I mean it's not like he's the Biebs or anything,"

"You did not just compare_ A Jonas Brother _to Justin Bieber." Tanya scoffed. "Bieber is like a cheap knock off compared to Joe."

"I think they all suck," Jasper's soft voice rose up through the high pitched female bickering.

He was shushed.

"I'm better than Bieber, aren't I, Rosie?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie patted his massive shoulder sympathetically. "Of course you are baby,"

"GUYS!" Alice shouted. "we're missing the point here. Bella is dating Joe Jonas."

"No Bella is not." I said. "Bella would never date someone so stupid and pigheaded as Joe Jonas."  
Tanya gasped. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"How did you meet him?" Alice demanded.

Edward snorted. I glared at him. "Well we just happened to be staying at the same hotel as Taylor Swift and…"

"You were with him with Taylor in the same room?" Tanya gasped.

"We. Were. Not. Together. I said between gritted teeth. We were in the lobby and he just happened to pass me. I called him an asshole and…now….yeah,"

"So you and Taylor just happened to be in the same hotel?" Alice clarified. I nodded. "You know you two kinda look alike."  
"No they don't." Kate spoke up. "Taylor has blue eyes and blonde hair."

"Plus Taylor is much prettier." Tanya's snide comment didn't affect me at all. Okay lying just a little. I just rolled my eyes.

Edward leaned down and whispered, "I think you're beautiful," I looked down and blushed.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. I got home and went straight to my room so I could call Cal and tell him what was going on. Hopefully he knew how to handle this. I walked into my room and screamed.

"Dear God Alice, how did you get into my room?"

Alice grinned. "I have my ways." Her expression suddenly altered. She became much more serious. "You're Taylor Swift." She stated simply.

"What?" I said. Crap, crap , crap. How did she find out about that. "What do you mean I'm Taylor Swift? I-I mean I'm a brunette and-and, I can't sing, and I'm not pretty. And not confident at all and-"

"Here are the facts: One you got really offended when I told you that Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas were dating. That either means you and Joe were dated or that you would never date him and you wouldn't get offended unless everybody thought you were dating."

"Everybody does think we're dating," I chimed in.

"Two," Alice said, blatantly ignoring me. "You show up the same year Taylor decides to take a sabbatical. That is more than just a coincidence. Three, you were in California the same time that Taylor was doing interviews, even though she was supposed to be taking a break. Four, Edward told me that you never showed up for the tapings, and no one would give up an opportunity to watch Jay Leno filming. So that can only mean one thing: You are Taylor Swift."  
I gaped at Alice, stunned. Stupid observant pixie. "Have you told anyone about your little revelation?"

"No," I sat on my bed and Alice sat beside me. "Don't worry Bella, your secrets safe with me,"

"Thank you," I told her. I had enough to deal with without the whole town finding out what was going on. "You know what I don't understand. You figured this out, but Edward didn't and he's been around me a lot more than you have."

"He's blinded by love," Alice stated. I just looked at her. "Oh you're in love with him too and you know it. Anyways I got to go. Jasper needs me."

As soon as Alice left I called Cal. "So I'm dating Joe Jonas." I stated as soon as he answered the phone.

"Haven't we talked about this already?" Cal sighed.

"No not Taylor me-me! I'm dating him,"

"What?"

"I know! They got a picture of us and now-ugh- what do I do?" I pleaded.

"Do they have your name?"

"No, at least not yet,"

"Then I'll take care of it,"

"Thanks, Cal,"

I hung up and saw Edward staring at me through the mirror. When he saw me looking he grinned and motioned for me to come over. I groaned before opening my window and carefully walking across the tree and into Edward's room. He had the radio blaring a Taylor Swift song.

"Yes?" I asked after I sat down on his bed.

"What? I was saving you from what looked like a very bad conversation. Isn't that what I do now?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"_That was Taylor Swift's Should've Said No. Speaking of Taylor, we've been getting calls all day," the radio DJ spoke loudly and animatedly. "With the news of Joe Jonas new girl, Swift fans across this great country have been calling in outraged. Speaking of, we have our next caller. What's your name sweetheart."_

"_Tanya Denali,"_ the woman on the phone said.

I glared at the radio. "No!" I turned to Edward. "She wouldn't."

Edward looked scared. "She would,"

"And what do you think about this travesty?" the DJ asked. I scoffed. Tanya didn't know what travesty meant.

"_Well I have some info about this. The girl in the picture, her name is Bella Swan," _

* * *

**I'm so sorry I took so long, but here it is. What'd you guys think about that Joe Jonas, Justin Bieber rant. Who do you think's better? And Alice and Tanya? What's gonna happen with the picture? Hmm…**


End file.
